Hope
by Silly Illys
Summary: Tidak ada yang mau terjebak dalam kesendirian. Maka harapan itu harus hidup. Harapan untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang akan selalu disamping kita. OneShot


Hope

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto is the only one that own naruto

_Burung yang terbang tinggi itu tak selalu gembira, setiap mereka melihat keatas mereka ingin bisa terbang lebih tinggi lagi, sampai ditempat matahari berada.  
Tapi disaat mereka melihat kebawah yang ada hanyalah rasa takut.  
Takut telah terlalu jauh meninggalkan yang lainnya. Takut menghadapi kesepian.  
Takut jatuh terlalu keras.  
Takut merasakan sakit. Seorang diri._

Hari yang cerah seakan mengejek Sasuke, mengundangnya untuk keluar rumah. Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi dia bukannlah orang yang ceroboh dan mengambil resiko. Makanya dia sekarang mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya.

Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke menghubungi gadis itu, tapi sepertinya gadis itu terlalu sibuk untuk menanggapi telponnya. Membuatnya jadi uring- uringan. " Kenapa semuanya sibuk …."

_Lalu sang burung yang ketakutan tak ingin terbang lebih tinggi._

Bukannya tidak mendengar hpnya yang sangat berisik dari tadi. Dan juga bukannya ia terlalu sibuk untuk tidak mengangkat telpon itu. Dari tadi pagi Sakura hanya membaca buku dan menonton acara tv. Beberapa kali ia melirik jengkel keluar jendela. Cuaca sangat bagus tidak panas sampai membakar kulit, juga tidak hujan. Pergi keluar pasti menyenangkan.

Ditengah lamunannya hpnya berdering lagi. Dengan malas dilihatnya nama yang dari tadi tertera di display hpnya setiap ada yang menelpon 'SASUKE'. Tapi tetap saja tidak diangkatnya.

Dia malas jika harus pergi keluar dengannya lagi, dia ingin pergi dengan orang lain.

Dia sudah muak jika harus berurusan dengan Sasuke terus. Makan siang? Dengan Sasuke. Jalan-jalan? Dengan Sasuke. Dimana mana ada nama laki-laki itu. Sakura sudah muak.

Kenapa Sasuke terus terusan mengganggu hidupnya, seakan tidak ada kerjaan lain saja. Atau paling tidak apakah dia tidak bisa mencari orang lain untuk diganggu. Apakah dia tidak tahu Sakura sudah lelah dengan semua ini?

_Ia hanya terbang lurus tak tentu arah, tak meninggi tak merendah.  
Kesepian. Itu yang ia rasakan._

Sasuke belum menyerah. Meski hati kecilnya berkata ini semua akan sia-sia ia tidak akan berhenti mencoba. Sampai telponnya di _reject_ oleh Sakura, harapan itu langsung pupus.

Senyum kekecewaan langsung terukir diwajah tampan itu. Mata onyx yang tidak dapat melihat apapun itu semakin mendung, seakan akan menanggung sesuatu yang sangat berat.

Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak bisa membendung perasaanya sendiri. Membohongi orang lain dan menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bahkan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Menerima semuanya seakan akan ini pantas untuknya. Jarinya langsung mengetikkan sesuatu, lalu menekan tombol send. Dengan harapan semoga Sakura masih mau membaca pesan itu, dan pesan itu masih dapat dibaca.

Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk keluar sendirian. Kakinya melangkah dengan sedikit malas. Pintu kamarnya dibanting dengan kasar. Berharap akan ada yang merasa terganggu dan memarahinya. Meski ia tau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Semuanya terlalu sibuk. Dengan urusan masing masing otou-san dan ka-san dengan perusahaannya. Bahkan Aniki yang selalu menemaninya terpaksa harus tunduk terhadap perintah ayahnya dan ikut sibuk mengurus perusahaan. Dan sekarang Sakura juga sibuk.

Perlahan air mata mulai membanjiri wajah pucat Sasuke. Begitu menyadari mata onyxnya mulai basah, cepat cepat ia menyekatnya. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia harus kuat. Ia seorang uchiha.

_Rasa kesepian itu langsung menghilang ketika sang burung melihat ada seekor burung lagi yang terbang sedikit lebih tinggi diatasnya.  
Perlahan dia mendekati teman barunya itu.  
Ternyata masih ada harapan …._

From:Sasuke  
Sakura, sibuk ya? Maaf mengganggumu. Cuaca hari ini cerah, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ketaman. Ada toko ice cram dekat taman yang baru buka. Kalau kau datang aku traktir ice cream.

Tapi kalau kau sibuk juga tidak apa-apa kok. Aku mengerti. Kalian semua punya sesuatu yang harus kalian kejar, waktu luang kalian untuk itu kan? Bukan seperti aku yang tidak punya impian ini, hahaha

Kalau saku datang, aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku akan disana sampai malam ^.^

Itulah isi sms yang masuk di hp Sakura. "Sadar diri juga dia ternyata, kalau tau penggangu kenapa tetap seperti itu, nanti saja aku datang, toh setelah itu dia tidak akan menggangu lagi".

_Setelah terbang bersama sebentar, teman barunya langung terbang lebih tinggi. Meninggalkannya dalam kesepian lagi. Sepertinya dia memang harus sendiri._

Sasuke duduk sendiri dibangku taman sambil membaca buku kesukaannya. Buku yang dibelikan oleh itachi nii dan dipilihkan oleh Sakura untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Mengingat hal itu hanya membuat perasaannya semakin kacau saja. Untuk menenangkan dirinya ia memutuskan untuk terbang ke alam mimpi saja. Dimana tidak akan ada yang menyakitinya.

_Dia mencoba terbang lebih tinggi untuk mengejar temannya. Tapi dia tidak mampu. Sayapnya tidak kuat untuk terbang lebih tinnggi lagi. Lalu dia terjatuh.  
Dia menutup matanya untuk mempersiapkan diri merasakan sakit saat dirinya terjatuh._

Kali ini hp Sakura berdering lagi dengan berisiknya hingga membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Awalnya dia suah siap melontarkan makian jika yang menelkponnya adalah Sasuke. Dan yang ada malah kakak sang pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu. Tanpa basa – basi lagi Sakura langsung mengangkat telpon dari itachi'

"Ada apa itachi nii? Tumben sekali menelpon?"

"Ah iya maaf Sakura, apa kau pergi dengan Sasuke? Sampai sekarang dia belum pulang kerumah padah sudah jam segini"

"Hahaha. Tidak, hari ini aku tidak pergi dengan Sasuke. Itachi nii tidak usah terlalu khawatir, Sasuke itu laki laki dan dia sudh besar. Lagi pula ini masih sore, sebentar lagi dia juga akan pulang"

"engg saku…. Ini sudah jam sebelas malam"

Dasar tukang tidur kau Sakura, bisa bisanya tidur selama itu "Ah! Maaf itach nii aku tidak sadar, aku ketiduran dari tadi siang"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, kalau dapat kabar dari Sasuke tolong beritahu ya"

"Iya itachi nii"

Sedikit rasa bersalah terbesit di hati Sakura begitu telpon di tutup. Tidak biasanya Sasuke sepertini biasanya anak itu akan menghubungi itachi nii atau dirinya kalau mau keluar. Tunggu dulu ….

Sakura langsung membuka _inbox_ hpnya, mencari pesan dari Sasuke. "Aku akan disana sampai malam .…"

Bibirnya kecil bergetar membaca pesan itu, apakah Sasuke masih menunggunya disana? Jika itachi tidak tau berarti dia pergi sendiri! Bagaimana bisa!

_Semakin lama dia semakin dekat dengan tanah, dirinya semakin siap untuk jatuh._

Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa menju taman. Hawa dingin angin malam tak dihiraukannya. Meski telapak kakinya yang tanpa alas sudah mengeluh sakit namun ia tidak berhenti berlari. Yang terpenting dia harus menemukan Sasuke secepatnya.

Berbagai hal buruk terbesit difikiran skura. Tapi cepat-cepat dihapusnya prasangka buruk itu. Karena jika semua itu terjadi dia tidak akan memafkan dirinya. Prasangka buruk itu langsung sirna ketika melihat sosok Sasuke duduk bersender di bawah Pohon Sakura.

Langsung dipelukanya tubuh itu dari belakang, air matanya langsung tumpah seketika. "dasar keras kepala! Kenapa pergi sendiri! Kenapa tidak beritahu itachi nii, kenapa tidak ajak aku! Kalau tersesat bagaimana! Akalu ada sesuatu bagaimana! Ini sudah malam Sasu!"

Perlahan Sasuke membalik tubuhnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang tak semestinya disitu. Bukan dirinyalah yang harus merasa bersalah.

Tanganya meraba rambut Sakura, berusah mencari wajah Sakura, dia tahu Sakura pasti sedang menangis meski ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Jarinya langsung mengapus limpahan air mata di pipi Sakura. "Maaf, Aniki ada rapat hari , aku tidak ingin menganggunya. Bukankah Saku datang karena membaca sms ku?".

Sakura semakin memper erat pelukannya. Tangisnya semakin deras semakin ia menyadari kebodohannya.

Ia tahu orang yang sedang berada didekapannya ini sangat kesepian, ia tahu hanya Sakuralah satu satunya sahabat Sasuke. Tapi dia lebih mementingkan ke egoisannya. Sedangkan Sasuke selalu melakukan apa saja untuk mebuatnya tersenyum.

"Tidak, bukan salahmu. Ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku yang selalu sibuk dalam keegoisanku, membiarkanmu sendirian didalam kegelapan, tapi setelah ini aku janji, tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi aku janji. Maaf kan aku Sasuke"

"Hahaha, saku tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu, aku percaya pada Saku" senyum kembali hadir di wajah Sasuke, membuat senyum yang sama juga hadir di wajah Sakura.

"Iya, sekarang kita pulang ya? Itachi nii sangat khawatir kau belum pulang sampai sekarang"

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa? Apa sudah malam?"

"Tentu saja, dasar baka! Badanmu sudah sampai sedingin ini, ayo kiya pulang!"

"Hn, aku mau pulang kalau kau sudah pakai sandal"

Pandangan sakura langsung melunak mendengar hal tersebut, mata Onyx itu memang tidak bisa melihat orang lain lihta, tapi mata itu dapat melihat hal yang lebih penting.

"Iya Sasuke – sama,nanti kita cari diperjalanan pulang"

Ditengah gelapnya malam mereka berjalan pulang, ditemani cahaya bintang yang bersinar malu. Hanya keheningan malam dan canda tawa mereka yang terdengar.

_Tapi sang burung tak meraakan sakit apapun. Karena teman barunya telah menangkapnya.  
Ternyata harapan itu masih ada…._

The End

Review please? ^.^


End file.
